La Carta
by FinnFisshu88
Summary: Cuando la última batalla va a estallar, una persona escribe precipitadamente una carta a alguien muy especial... ¿sabrevivirán ambos a la batalla? ¿Podrán hablar en claro? ¿podrán decirse un te quiero antes de caer en la lucha? antes de HPatHBP


Hola!

Muy buenas a todos/as los que habéis entrado a este One-Shot... La verdad es que lo empecé a escribir según mi estado de ánimo... y os puedo asegurar que en ese momento no era el mejor... ya han pasado varios meses, ya que esto lo empecé en Abril/Mayo de este año (2005) y ahora es Agosto... en fin, lo quiero dar por terminado ya... abajo os hablo un poco más.

Nada que reconozcáis (es decir: Todo) es mío.

**L****A CARTA **

**"No sabemos apreciar lo que tenemos hasta que es tarde o estamos en nuestro límite."**

_Cuando leas esta carta, seguramente estaré entre la vida y la muerte, quizás, con muy mala suerte, estará todo perdido; quizás haya ganado esta estúpida batalla... Y puede que esté muerto, o que milagrosamente haya sobrevivido... Quien sabe... yo nunca creí en los milagros, lo sabes muy bien, dejé de hacerlo en 5º curso¿recuerdas lo mal que lo pasamos todos?_

_Ahora, estando a pocas horas de enfrentarme con mi destino, sigo pensando en el sentido que puede tener esta asquerosa guerra... ¿por qué fui yo elegido par decidir el final de la lucha entre el bien y el mal? Misterios de la vida, jamás llegaré a comprenderlo... si es que no muero, claro. Voldemort siempre ha sido más fuerte que yo, todos creen que yo llegaré y por arte de magia ( y nunca mejor dicho, ironías de la vida) y eliminaré esta amenaza... ¡ si tan solo supieran, o fuesen capaces de imaginarse la realidad! Tengo miedo... qué digo, estoy aterrado, no sé cómo acabará toda esta historia, y no quiero ni imaginar que podría suceder si perdiese esta batalla... la batalla que estoy destinado a tener por el capricho de unos dioses que cada vez me parecen más crueles, si es que realmente existen, claro._

_Me río de las personas que me envidian por mi supuesta superioridad, fortaleza y poder... ¿acaso tengo todo eso que dicen? Mi risa es sin duda amarga... ¿de verdad les gustaría a todos ellos saber que de ti depende la supervivencia de un mundo casi destruido¿ realmente quieren saber que miles de personas (muggles y magos) han muerto por capricho de un persona, y otras tantas lo hicieron por protegerte? Está claro que ellos solo piensan en la fama... Maldigo mil veces la "fama", esa cosa que hace actuar a la gente de una forma determinada, solo por llamar la atención, maldigo un millón de veces a todos aquellos que morían por un poco de "poder"...¿ acaso el poder es lo que hace una persona¿su esencia?... Pobres ignorantes, que viven en su mundo de color rosa, en esa pompa de jabón... ¡y qué desgraciado será para ellos el día en el que la pompa les quite el oxígeno, y deban salir!._

_Sin embargo, no es esto lo que quería decirte... Jamás pensé que me podría arrepentir tanto de no haber dicho unas sencillas frases, como "te quiero y me gustaría estar contigo hasta el final". _

_No se que me habrías respondido, pero el miedo al rechazo me impedía hablar con claridad... y ahora, es el miedo a morir sin que lo sepas lo que me impulsa a hablar contigo... de manera muy cobarde, ciertamente, ya que en vez de decírtelo mirándote esos hermosos ojos, te escribo un estúpido pergamino... soy patético¿verdad?. Ahora que veo más cerca que nunca la muerte, debo decírtelo, sino, no podría morir en paz... ojalá no tuvieses que leer esta carta y te lo pudiese decir directamente, pero al menos me consuela pensar que te enterarás, no del mejor modo, desde luego, pero más vale algo que nada¿no?._

_Me gustaría decirte miles de cosas más, como que quiero que seas feliz el resto de tu vid, que seas fuerte y luches por lo que realmente quieres, ya que ese es el sentido de la vida... no importa cuanto sufrimiento o revés te pueda ocurrir... la vida sería muy aburrida sin eso... fin de cuentas, lo que demuestra el crecimiento y la madurez es ser capaz de superar los miedos... enfrentarte a la vida es el mayor reto que se te puede presentar... me encantaría que superásemos todo eso juntos, pero no estoy seguro de vivir lo suficiente... y más hora, que empiezo a oír los primeros maleficios... ¡ qué poco tiempo tengo para acabar de escribirte, y cuantas cosas me quedan por decir! Cada vez escucho los ruidos más cerca... y los gritos de angustia y dolor... me tengo que ir, es mi hora de enfrentarme a quien me eligió como eterno enemigo... Solo una cosa más: Te quiero y siempre te querré, no te dejes vencer y se feliz_.

_Harry James Potter_

Ginny leía esta carta, ese pergamino empapado en lágrimas de Harry y en las suyas propias, esperando fuera de la enfermería de Hogwarts a que diesen alguna noticia sobre él... sentía una angustia y dolor enorme... por un momento, cuando había visto a Hedwing llevando la carta, pensó que se trataba de una cruel broma... pero estaba demasiado familiarizada con esa letra.

Miró a su alrededor... había sangre por todos sitios, personas muy malheridas... Ron también estaba dentro de la enfermería, en coma... había intentado proteger a Harry de un hechizo desconocido... y no sabían si llegaría a salir de esa. Hermione también estaba ensangrentada...malherida pero gracias a Dios fuera de peligro... incluso ella estaba muy herida, pero dentro del grupo, era la que estaba en mejores condiciones... los tres habían luchado con uñas y dientes, intentando en vano que Harry y Voldemort no se enfrentasen...

¡Qué razón tenía Harry¿ Cuántas personas habían muerto ese día por los estúpidos ideales de un asesino? Miles... Habían atacado Hogwarts, aún faltaban dos semanas para las vacaciones, pero estaban desde hacía días en alerta. Sabían que Voldemort estaba preparando su golpe definitivo... Aurores, miembros de la Orden del Fénix y todos los que despreciaban a Voldemort se habían trasladado a Hogwarts... nadie sabía si atacaría allí, pero todos lo intuían... a fin de cuentas, allí estaba su principal objetivo. Cientos de personas sin rostros habían caído, y otros tantos que sí lo tenían... Nombres como Luna Lovewood, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley, Cho Chang, Parvati Patil, Minerva McGonagall…. Y tantísimos otros resonaban en su cabeza. Gente valiente, que había tenido que luchar en una guerra estúpida.

También estaban los millares de heridos... entre los que se encontraban: Albus Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, sus padres, los gemelos, Hermione, Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom, ella misma... y tantísimos seres queridos cada cual más grave que el anterior... aunque sin duda, la situación más crítica era la de Harry... él, el niño que vivió, el que se había visto obligado a luchar contra Voldemort sin elegirlo... él, el que les había salvado a todos... Sí, ciertamente, Harry consiguió vencer a Voldemort de manera definitiva, nadie sabía cómo, pero era seguro: La amenaza de Ryddle había desaparecido para siempre en aquel antiguo cementerio de Hogwarts.

Ginny no lo pudo soportar más y salió a lo que hasta hacía poco tiempo habían sido los tranquilos patios de Hogwarts... hacía pocas horas que todo había acabado, y aunque los cuerpos habían sido quitados, aún olía a muerte y sangre... Un olor que ninguno de los supervivientes podría olvidar en su vida, una batalla lenta y mortal que quedaría grabada para siempre en sus retinas...

Padma Patil estaba llorando la muerte de su hermana al lado del lago, y Ginny fue hacia ella... No hicieron falta las palabras, simplemente se abrazaron, intentado consolarse mutuamente... un milagro había sucedido en esa batalla... casi todos los alumnos se habían unido como si fuesen hermanos para luchar... Y ahora intentaban superarlo juntos.

- Me... me peleé con ella... y no pude pedirle perdón... ni siquiera me pude despedir... esa luz verde se dirigía a mí... y se interpuso... ¡maldita sea¿por qué lo hizo¿por qué tuvo que morir? – Padma parecía haber madurado repentinamente... solo era capaz de decir eso mientras lloraba, nada más le salía.

- ¿ acaso las guerras tienen sentido? Mi familia entera se ha visto envuelta en esto... mi hermano Bill ha muerto, Ron no se si algún día despertará, mis padres, Hermione... Harry... Oh, Dios mío¿por qué nos tenía que pasar esto? – contestó Ginny. Ambas siguieron llorando un rato.

- ¡ Ginny¡ Padma¡Estáis bien! Me estaba volviendo loca... ¡ menos mal! No sabéis lo mal que lo he pasado...- Hermione llegó cojeando, aunque eso no evitaba que intentase correr hacia ellas.

- ¡ Hermione! – la voz de Ginny sonó aliviada...- ¡Gracias a Merlin! No sabía si sobrevivirías...- se abrazaron, como si no se hubiesen visto en años, las tres...

- ¿ Y... Harry y…. Ron? – preguntó con temor.

- Pues... Ron... está... en coma – Hermione la miró horrorizada, temblando... su novio estaba muy mal... – y Harry... Harry... está entre... la vida... y...y... la muerte...

En este punto, Hermione no pudo evitarlo, y se echó a llorar... sus mejor amigo y su novio estaban... no quería ni pensar cómo podían acabar.

- Me escribió una carta... Harry... leela si quieres... – añadió Ginny sacando fuerzas de donde no las había y tendiéndosela temblorosamente.

Hermione la leyó... su cara iba cambiando a medida que avanzaba... cuando terminó, abrazó a Ginny de nuevo, y volvió a llorar.

- Deberíamos entrar... quizás nos enteremos de algo sobre ellos...- dijo Padma, que en ese momento tenía la mente más fría que las otras dos.

Juntas entraron de nuevo al castillo... o más bien a lo que quedaba de él... algunas torres estaban rotas, y faltaban trozos de muro por distintas partes... daba pena ver su hogar así... Hogwarts parecía querer contar lo que había sucedido entre sus paredes: Destrucción, dolor...y sobre todo... muerte...

La enfermería estaba a rebosar, así que nadie les prestó atención... justo estaban entrando cuando una voz muy preocupada las paró.

- ¡Hermione, Ginny¿sabéis algo de Harry?

- ¡Remus! Gracias a Merlín que sigues vivo.. de Harry no sabemos nada...

Un grito interrumpió la conversación, y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la zona más apartada de la enfermería, donde una cabeza pelirroja empezaba a moverse.

- ¡HARRY! – Ronald Weasley acababa de despertar, y de un salto se había levantado mirando a su alrededor... entonces su mirada se detuvo en la cama que había a su lado, donde un muchacho de pelo negro azabache muy revuelto estaba tumbado. – No.. no estés muerto...

- Ron... aún no se sabe si Harry sobrevivirá...

Ron miro a Hermione, Ginny y Remus y un gesto de alivio recorrió su cara – Estais bien... gracias a los cielos...

Hermione y Ginny corrieron a abrazarle... pero la preocupación por Harry les aumentaba por momentos.

- Mirad... – dijo Ginny de repente – la cicatriz de Harry... está desapareciendo...

Efectivamente, un brillo empezó a verse en su frente, cubriendo la famosa cicatriz.. que empezaba a borrarse... y justo en ese momento, Harry abrió débilmente los ojos.

- ¡HARRY! – exclamaron todos... pero sus sonrisas se borraron al ver la cara de Harry.

- lo siento, chicos, creo que no podremos ir al mundial de quidditch... – cada palabra parecía costarle un mundo decirla. – Siempre seréis mis mejores amigos... espero que nos volvamos a ver... ser felices...

- Harry... te quiero... – murmuró Ginny en el momento antes de que Harry cerrara sus ojos.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara...

* * *

- ¿Qué haces? 

- Les cuento lo que pasó aquel día...

- Ginny, deberías superarlo ya...

- ¡Pero Harry! Me diste un susto de muerte... parecía que ibas a morir – Ginny Potter miraba a su marido, que tenía una expresión entre diversión y exasperación. – Además, eso de "creo que no podremos ir a los mundiales..."

Una niña pelirroja de ojos marrones que tendría unos 8 años miraba a sus padres divertida, eran muy graciosos cuando discutían.

- Eso era porque faltaban 3 días, y estaba claro que iba a estar en el hospital

- ¿Y lo otro? Ser felices... – Ginny no pensaba darle la razón.

- Eso... es que os vi esas cara de funeral... y pensé que no me quedaba mucho, además, reconoce que tuvo su gracia...

Ginny le fulminó con la mirada, y Harry decidió cambiar de tema.

- Bueno¿estáis listas ya? Ron, Hermione y los niños deben estar al llegar... y tenemos que coger el trasladador para ir al mundial...

- ¿Vendrá Bill? – preguntó la niña con repentina ilusión. Bill y Hermione Weasley eran los hijos de Ron y Herms...

- ¿Por qué tanto interés Sarah? – preguntó Harry con picardía.

La niña se pudo roja, escudándose detrás de su madre, la cual miró divertida a Harry.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta... Y entre saludos, risas y bromas, las familias Potter y Weasley se fueron a disfrutar de un partido que prometía ser interesante.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, no pude hacerlo... la intención era que Harry cayese... pero como ahora mi estado de ánimo es muy bueno... simplemente no he podido... No se si os gustará o no, pero espero impaciente vuestros reviews! 

Esta es mi excusa para presentaros el nuevo Fan Fic que voy a Publicar:

Se titula: **¿Realidad o Ficción?** Y aquí os dejo el Summary:

UA, Antes de HPatHBP. ¿Qué pasaría si Voldemort se presentase en el nº 4 de Privet Drive y no fuese para matar a Harry¿Una nueva artimaña de Voldemort o una realidad a la que Harry empieza a despertar?

La intriga está asegurada!

Saludos!

FinnFisshu88

PD: En el primer Chap de ese Fic (que será publicado este fin de semana) os responderé los reviews y os saludaré como dios manda, esto es una pequeña presentación!


End file.
